


Friggin Knew It

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Satinalia, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: My other fic for the DA Secret Santa exchange!Lyanna Lavellan and Cassandra Pentaghast are both bad withfeelings.  This is one Satinalia that they matter and words aren't doing them any favors.  Perhaps a gift written by an old, meddling friend can help bridge that gap.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Friggin Knew It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightprelude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/gifts).



Whistling wind rattled the panes of the glass in Skyhold. Some seeped through the small cracks swirling around Lyanna’s ankles as she shuffled through her quarters. Winter in Skyhold was a beast unto itself. She preferred staying where it was warm unless the Herald’s Rest had some fun to be had. She tugged the blanket around her shoulders as she settled down in front of the fire.

The scent of spiced mead wafted to her nose as the thick clay mug warned her fingers. Josie had recommended it as an old recipe passed down in her family. Warm spices of nutmeg, cinnamon, and clove mingled together with the pleasantness of the mead. Wasn’t quite home, nothing could be home truly. But it at least gave the illusion of it for a night. Not to mention the book that sat at her side, fresh from the printing press with a lovingly penned note from the author. Varric was never going to let her live this one down but it was in the spirit of the holiday. Lyanna wasn’t the Chantry’s biggest fan, an understatement as Sera would put it, but she recognized that Cassandra was. Satinalia was a holiday that one could ignore the religious overtures for and just give a gift for someone they cared about. If that gift happened to be the next installment of a certain series that shall remain unnamed.

Lyanna’s ears perked up at the sounds coming from the courtyard. “Caroling?” The snort slipped out before she could muffle it. She’d heard some and thought they were rather rigid and sanctimonious. This had to be investigated. She pulled on the heavy coat and tugged her blanket back around her as she set the mug on her cluttered desk. She watched as Bull’s Chargers leaned on each other in the courtyard. The words finally reached her ears and she couldn’t stop the laughter then. Pure and religious they were not. Bawdy and more likely belonged in a brothel, yes. Soon she heard Cassandra’s clear voice ring out through the courtyard, causing the rowdy carolers to scatter. Leaving Bull by his lonesome to take the tongue lashing. To his credit he did. Lyanna could picture his face clearly in her mind.

Lyanna’s body shook from the suppressed laughter, she certainly didn’t want to invite that ire on herself. Though seeing Cassandra with her eyes burning with passion… Heat warmed her blood at the thought of Cassandra like that. Her blue eyes watched as Cassandra lectured a rather drunk Bull. “I dunno if he’ll remember anything tomorrow morning.” She chuckled before turning back to go into her room as the wind cut through her clothing. “And that’s that.”

Lyanna settled back down in front of the fire, stretching her legs towards it. The crackling flame warmed up her limbs quickly. “Hmm. Much prefer this.” She grinned at the sound of footsteps. The curt way they moved, quick and efficient, told her it was likely the Seeker. Sure enough…

“I don’t know what Bull was thinking with that entire caroling nonsense.” Cassandra fussed as she rounded the corner of the stairwell.

“I thought it was fitting.” Lyanna grinned as Cassandra paused a few steps in. “You okay?”

Cassandra had to pause. The Inquisitor was sitting with a blanket carelessly thrown over her shoulders, her luscious red hair falling down her back, holding the mug loosely in her hands. “Cassandra?” She jerked back to attention and gave Lyanna a small smile. 

“I suppose it _is_ Bull we’re talking about.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Still. Such lyrics.” Lyanna chuckled again and patted the floor beside her. “Lyanna?”

“Come on. Sit by the fire, have some warmed mead, and good company.” Lyanna flashed her a cheeky grin as Cassandra’s cheeks heated up. And it was nothing to do with the fire. Though she protested about showing such disrespect, Lyanna wasn’t sure how she made that connection, she did settle down next to Lyanna eventually.

“’Tis too cold outside. I’m pleased the castle seems to be in festive spirits.” Lyanna nodded and took a sip of her mead. While she didn’t get it, and didn’t want to get it, the people who served under her deserved the break. A chance to forget their worries for a day or two. Her shoulder brushed Cassandra’s, sending an electric spark through her. 

“I’m glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. They deserve it.” Lyanna chuckled as she handed over a fresh mug of mead. “Josie recommended this one.” Cassandra thanked her before accepting it and taking a sip. Lyanna’s lips curved as the Seeker choked just a bit but swallowed it down. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

“Oh. That’s quite potent.” 

“Very stout. I believe they were more heavy handed with the nutmeg than usual.” Lyanna teased as Cassandra sent her a withering glare. That only set her off. “I see you enjoy my discomfort.” 

“Awww, don’t say that.” Lyanna chuckled before she placed her hand on the book next to her. “Cassandra. I know that usually Satinalia means exchanging gifts, right?” 

“Yes. Gifts are traditionally exchanged by close friends and family.” Cassandra explained as she tilted her head at Lyanna. “May I ask why you’d ask that?” Lyanna sighed and took the book out.

“This is for you.” The book was warm as she laid it in Cassandra’s hands. A note rested on top of the cover, an awkward explanation of it as words tangled on her tongue. 

“What is.” The words turned to ash on Cassandra’s tongue as she looked down at the book. “This is.” Her eyes widened at the words written there. They darted back up to stare at Lyanna’s rapidly reddening face. 

“The author owed me a favor.” Lyanna averted her gaze at the earnest emotion in Cassandra’s. She toyed with the edge of the blanket as Cassandra opened the cover. “I didn’t look at it past the cover. Varric said I wasn’t supposed to.”

“And I take it that you listened?” Lyanna’s eyes jerked up to Cassandra at the strange tone in her voice. She closed the book and set it to the side. 

“I did. What did he write in there?” Cassandra sighed quietly as she ran a hand over the cover. The words rang loud in her mind. _Seeker, only someone who loves you could ever make me write a continuation of this series. Keep that in mind, will you? Oh and Happy Satinalia._

“Lyanna.” Lyanna paused from trying to peek at the author’s note when Cassandra called her name. She snapped straight up like a child caught with the cookie jar. She wasn’t expecting the warm hand to slide against her cheek. 

“I’m not, good, with this sort of thing.” Heat flushed her face as Cassandra’s thumb brushed over her cheekbone. “Putting my feelings into words. They tangle on my tongue.” Lyanna’s eyes searched her face, noting the blush on Cassandra’s cheeks. “For you. For _you_ I can say them.” 

Lyanna’s cheeks heated up until she was sure she’d combust. “Lyanna. I care for you. More than a friend. As. As a lover does.” Cassandra took a fortifying breath. “I shouldn’t have stumbled on these feelings but I never believed I could feel this way. Never believed romance was for me.” Lyanna arched an eyebrow. 

“Says the woman who reads the trashy romance novels.” Cassandra’s eyes narrowed at the snark and Lyanna clamped her lips shut. _Crap_! The smile was slow to spread but it was full of warmth and feeling. Lyanna believed she could drown in the feeling.

“Perhaps it is easier to imagine the scenarios in my mind. I had such grand ideas about romance and what I would like from it. Poems, flowers, candles.” Lyanna resisted the urge to comment. “When I should have looked in front of me.” 

“Cassandra…” Lyanna’s words died on her lips as Cassandra leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers. Soft, chapped, but warm they covered her lips. The scent of oil and soap filled Lyanna’s senses. It was Cassandra’s. Heat blossomed in her belly as the kiss deepened. The taste of spiced mead spread on her tongue as Lyanna’s brushed against Cassandra’s. Her hands reached up and cupped Cassandra’s cheeks, tugging her closer. 

The blanket fell to the floor behind Lyanna as she leaned forward into Cassandra. Her fingers shifted to her shoulders, tangling in her shirt as the soft moan spilled from Cassandra. Cassandra’s hands slid around her waist, tugging her until Lyanna’s legs straddled her waist. 

“Cassandra.” Lyanna’s words whispered against Cassandra’s lips. Their lips were inches apart, breaths mingling, fingers itching to touch.

“Inquisitor!!! Merry Satinalia!” The loud chorus burst around the corner of the stairwell. “Oh. Oops.” 

“What? What happened? Lower your big friggin’ head!” Sera climbed over Bull and took in the scene in front of her. “Oooo getting’ Satinalia smooches, are we? Friggin’ knew it!”

“SERA!”


End file.
